<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Агент by Aquamarine_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028573">Агент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S'>Aquamarine_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда экспериментальное зелье сработало не так, как Северус Снейп рассчитывал, ему пришлось познакомиться с консультирующим детективом. И не только с ним!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Агент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке: «Пожалуйста, напишите что-нибудь о Снейпе и Молли Хупер из "Шерлока" ВВС. Хоть гет, хоть джен».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Снейп был ранен. Он чудом смог сбежать через спешно активированный портключ, и теперь с трудом волочил раненную левую ногу, наскоро перевязанную куском ткани от собственной рубашки. Палочка была при нем, но колдовать он пока опасался, поэтому решил скрыться от преследователей в подворотне маггловской части города. Проверив по очереди три двери, ведущие в ближайшие дома, и выяснив, что везде заперто, Снейп тихо выругался. И тут за его спиной как-то обреченно вскрикнули. Обернувшись, он с трудом, но все-таки смог разглядеть в густых вечерних сумерках девушку с ключами в руке. Смог, собственно, из-за того, что она сжимала какой-то странный светящийся прямоугольник, а тот, подрагивая в ее пальцах, тускло высвечивал четвертую, самую неприметную здесь дверь. </p>
  <p>— Я не причиню вам вреда, — попытался он убедить магглу, очень надеясь, что та не поднимет шума. Этого ему совсем не хотелось. </p>
  <p>— Шерлок, — удивительно спокойно сказала девушка, приложив прямоугольник к уху, — тебе лучше приехать. Возле моего дома тебя ждет занятная задачка. </p>
  <p>*** </p>
  <p>Без каких-либо вопросов Снейпа притащили в чистенькую, небольшую квартиру, умело перевязали, предварительно вколов обезболивающее. Затем кратко объяснили, что девушка перед ним не кто иная, как Молли Хупер — ну да, вы же должны помнить, та самая, про которую писали в «Таймс» из-за скандала, связанного с Шерлоком. И еще заверили, что Шерлок скоро будет здесь, и лучше все рассказать ему, а не Молли. Снейп, собственно, рассказывать ничего не собирался, а просить помощи у незнамо кого — тем более. Потому просто вежливо кивнул и замер в кресле, куда его хлопотливо усадили. Снейп молчал, выжидая, когда его организм наконец оклемается от неудачно принятого недавно противомагического зелья, а затем… Затем Снейп намеревался самостоятельно исцелить себя, стереть память нежелательным свидетелям и убраться в конце концов отсюда. Его немного шокировала нелогичная доверчивость хозяйки квартиры и ощутимо пугал фанатично-любопытный блеск в ее глазах. </p>
  <p>— Шерлок без дела уже не первый месяц, понимаете? Ему скучно, а это никуда не годится, — объясняла зачем-то Молли. — А тут вы! Все эти странности ему определенно понравятся. Чем больше странностей, чем меньше вы похожи на обычного человека, тем лучше! Пообещайте, что попросите его взяться за ваше опасное дело. Если у вас нет денег, оплатить расследование могу и я. Только вы Шерлоку об этом не говорите, пожалуйста. Кстати, раны у вас очень интересные. Не подскажете, каким оружием нанесены? У меня чисто профессиональное любопытство, знаете ли. А давайте я вас покормлю? Шерлок все равно сейчас кофе попросит. Вам ведь тоже кофе сварить? </p>
  <p>Снейп отрицательно качнул головой, попытался наградить излишне болтливую девушку суровым взглядом, но та уже упорхнула на кухню, напевая под нос какой-то веселый мотивчик. Судя по всему, настроение у нее было отличным. </p>
  <p>Когда кофе был перед ним поставлен, — удивительно, именно такой, каким Снейп его любил, — а в пальцах наконец потеплело, и магия, активируясь, прошла колкой волной по всему телу, во входную дверь кратко постучали. Молли радостно встрепенулась и кинулась открывать. Шерлок-Шерлок-Шерлок… За последние полчаса ему прожужжали уже все уши, насколько тот был великолепен и неповторим, и что он консультирующий детектив. И еще раз сто повторили, насколько Шерлок гениален, и что не влюбиться в него просто невозможно. Фанатка, понял Снейп и досадливо передернул плечами. Фанатка — это худшее, что с ним могло произойти, даже если эта фанатка — патологоанатом, пусть и со знакомствами в Скотланд-Ярде. Надо было уходить. Но почему-то… не уходилось. </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>— Оу, — сказал Шерлок после минуты пристального изучения Снейпа. — Вы не местный, прибыли на поезде… на старинном поезде, что само по себе удивительно. Но об этом свидетельствует след от угля на вашем рукаве. Одежда и прическа тоже говорят сами за себя. Вы... Ролевик?! Точно! Я абсолютно уверен, что вы из этих. Итак, рассказывайте, я слушаю, — он уселся в кресло напротив и сложил ладони домиком, перебирая подушечками пальцев от предвкушения. </p>
  <p>Снейп неторопливо вытащил палочку из рукава, аккуратно направил острие ему в грудь и произнес: </p>
  <p>— Обливиэйт! </p>
  <p>Но консультирующий детектив оказался догадливее, чем Снейп ожидал: он умудрился не только увернуться, но еще и как-то понять, чего именно избежал. Глаза его удивленно округлились, и он выпалил: </p>
  <p>— А ведь брат мне рассказывал! Улики предъявлял, но я сказал, что это чушь. Магии не существует. </p>
  <p>— Ступефай, — продолжил Снейп, подбираясь к нему с другой стороны, откидывая мешающее кресло с линии огня. — Легилименс! </p>
  <p>И тут у Снейпа нервно дернулся глаз. Держать зрительный контакт оказалось очень непросто: непонятные, немыслимые чертоги разума имели такой грандиозный объем и настолько странную структуру, что неподготовленный однозначно бы свихнулся. Снейп же имел какую-никакую практику и потому удивился не слишком сильно. Но чем дольше он искал нужную информацию, тем страннее себя чувствовал: по всему выходило, что на дворе 2013 год! Но как такое возможно?! Он же утром держал в руках «Пророк», где черным по белому значилось 11 октября 1996 года! Неужто его экспериментальное зелье, блокирующее магию, вступило в конфликт с магией портала? Вздор! Скорее, ему это все снится! Но, покопавшись в мозгах Шерлока еще с полминуты, он обнаружил занятную картинку: одним из тайных и частых посетителей Дамблдора оказался брат детектива с зубодробительным именем Майкрофт. </p>
  <p>Внезапно в комнату вернулась Молли с черным зонтом наперевес и пробормотала: </p>
  <p>— Майкрофт тоже приехал. Но я не виновата, я ему не звонила. </p>
  <p>Снейп вздрогнул и попытался активировать злосчастный портключ — не сработало. Тогда он ушел в глухую оборону, выставляя магический щит и одновременно шумоподавляющее заклинание. </p>
  <p>Вопреки его опасениям кроме Майкрофта в комнату больше никто не ворвался. А тот, аккуратно подняв руки вверх, показывая, что нападать не собирается, продемонстрировал следящее устройство, извлеченное из кармана Шерлока. </p>
  <p>— Да когда ты успел? — возмутился тот. </p>
  <p>Майкрофт приблизился и к Снейпу, уставившись на него во все глаза. </p>
  <p>— Господа, — вздохнула Молли, — хватит пугать мистера Снейпа.</p>
  <p>— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?! — воскликнул тот.</p>
  <p>— Видите ли, вы не сердитесь только, я — сквиб. Профессор Дамблдор — да-да, мы с ним знакомы — предупредил, что вы можете появиться в нашем времени. Так вышло, что я знаю чуть-чуть больше, чем вы ожидали. Поэтому, — она развела руками, — все успокаиваемся и садимся пить кофе. </p>
  <p>Стереть память никому не вышло, и потому Снейп сдался. Молли оказалась личным агентом Дамблдора, что привело Шерлока в полный восторг. Он, конечно, какое-то время дулся и пытался поочередно всех шантажировать, компенсируя свою неосведомленность, но Майкрофт шантажу не поддался. Он даже на угрозы со стороны Снейпа не повелся, отчего сделалось еще обиднее. </p>
  <p>Завершился же вечер торжественным чаепитием с лимонными дольками и разглядыванием волшебной палочки под микроскопом. Молли тихо вздыхала в уголке и не спускала влюбленных глаз с Шерлока. А Снейп… </p>
  <p>Снейп же стоял на балконе, смотрел в звездное лондонское небо и просто радовался тому, что ему удалось в очередной раз выжить. Пускай и таким странным способом. И хотя Темный Лорд пал, как рассказала Молли, впереди было еще много всяких опасностей: неведомый паук преступного мира и удивительным образом выживший Дамблдор… А еще Снейп искренне не понимал, как такого умного и в чем-то очаровательного патологоанатома можно не любить? Будь он магглом, непременно влюбился бы. Только вот консультирующий детектив почему-то в этом вопросе непростительно тупил. Что за несправедливость жизни? </p>
  <p>Но был и плюс во всей этой ситуации: теперь Снейп мог надеяться на поддержку этих странных людей. А еще на МИ-6!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>